


Sirius Black's Guide to Flirting

by cottonpadenthusiast



Series: The Oneshots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Background Relationships, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Remus Lupin, sirius ~realising~ things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonpadenthusiast/pseuds/cottonpadenthusiast
Summary: Sirius Black teaches Remus how to flirt, but maybe Remus never needed the lesson...





	Sirius Black's Guide to Flirting

Remus sat on the window seat in the common room, his focus continually shifting from the book in his hands to the party around him. The music was loud and the chatter almost deafening, but Remus was practised at drowning things out. On a daily basis, he drowned out his worries, his insecurities, his werewolf senses.

He was worst at drowning out his love for Sirius Black.

Those emotions were too strong, too real for even Remus’ secretive heart to hide. But he tried, and one day he hoped he would succeed. 

However, victory seemed impossible when Sirius came bounding over, long hair tied in a bun with loose strands falling into his grey eyes. 

“Why aren’t you partying, Moony?” He loomed over Remus, wide grin plastered on his face.

Remus moved so his arm didn’t brush Sirius’ thigh. “I want to finish my book.”

“Always the party-pooper. C’mon Rem, I’m sure there are a few girls who have been dying to chat with you.” Sirius winked teasingly.

Remus snorted. “I’m sure that is  _not_  true, and even if it was, I’m not talking to them.”

“Why?”

 _Because I’m in love with you. Because what’s the point in talking with anyone else when all I want is you. Because you’re everything._  “I can’t flirt,” Remus said, not meeting Sirius’ gaze.

“Of course you can! Anyone can flirt.”

Remus raised an eyebrow, glancing pointedly to where James’ stood in the corner, trying and failing spectacularly to seduce Lily, before meeting Sirius’ gaze again.

“Oh. Well,  _almost_  anyone can flirt.” 

“And I am not included in that category.”

Sirius rolled his eyes before grabbing Remus’ arm and pulling him, despite his protests. 

“Hey! What are you doing?” Remus cried as he was dragged through the common room. He didn’t put up much of a fight though; there was a part of him that wanted to keep Sirius soft, warm grip on his arm for as long as possible.

“I, being the kind-hearted and compassionate soul that I am, am going to teach you, Remus Jennifer Lupin, how to flirt.”

Remus groaned, moving up the staircase. “Please, Merlin, no.”

“Don’t fret, dear student,” Sirius teased, pushing open the door to the dorm and pulling Remus in. “Just relax and enjoy the lesson.”

Remus doubted he would find this enjoyable at all, judging by the pool of dread forming in his stomach. 

In fact, he thought this might be the worst Sirius idea he had ever agreed to.

 

* * *

 

Remus had been right. Sirius had been “showing him how it’s done” for the past fifteen minutes and Remus was finding it more and more impossible to not shove Sirius against the wall and kiss him senseless.

“Look, Rem. Just watch me,” Sirius said from a few metres away.

Remus merely nodded. He stood with his back against the wall, heart beating erratically as Sirius sauntered over, the smirk that  _did things_  to Remus on his lips.

He stopped close, too close _,_ and Remus watched as the grey eyes roamed his body appraisingly, more intimate than Remus had ever imagined a gaze could be. He held back shivers.

 _He’s pretending, he’s pretending, he’s pretending_ , Remus repeated like a mantra in his head as Sirius locked his eyes on Remus’ lips before dragging them up to meet his gaze. The lust in Sirius’ eyes made Remus wish it was real, that Sirius would look at him like he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Sirius leaned in, his hot breath fanning over Remus’ cheeks, and Remus stopped breathing. The air around them seemed hot, electric, like magic wasn’t the spells from their wands or the potions from cauldrons. Magic was this.

Magic was them.

Sirius stepped away suddenly, his eyes cast down and the spell broken. Remus breathed out, his cheeks flushed and his mind whirring. How could Sirius seem so unaffected while Remus felt like he was going to faint?

“Ok, Moony. Your turn. Once you get this right, we can move onto the actual speaking bit.” 

Sirius stood in the middle of the room, his eyes burning with something Remus couldn’t place. Remus swallowed.

“Alright,” he said, his voice coming out croaky. He realised he was probably about to embarrass himself immensely and cursed his heart for letting Sirius drag him into this.

He took a step forward. He felt an emotion he had been trying to drown out bubbling up as Sirius stared; want.

He took another step, lust now bubbling to the surface.

With each step closer, every emotion Remus had been trying to hide burned in his heart; desire, appreciation, affection, longing. He gazed at Sirius openly, honestly, the way he had always wanted to.

He took his final step, now only centimetres from Sirius. One feeling pounded in his heart; love.

Remus let his eyes fall on Sirius’ body, the way he had shown him, and noticed how Sirius was completely still, frozen. Remus flicked his gaze to Sirius’ face, his heart squeezing with how beautiful Sirius looked, lips parted and eyes wide. 

Remus leaned forward and heard Sirus’ breath hitch, matching Remus’ heart.

“Was that how you do it?” He whispered, eyes falling to Sirius’ lips.

“Yes,” was all Remus got in response before Sirius’ mouth was crashing against his own and his heart was exploding. 

Remus had spent the last year imagining what it would feel like to kiss Sirius Black but he couldn’t have even dreamed  _this._

The kiss was passionate and hard at first, their lips pressing insistently against each other, but then Sirius was cupping Remus’ face and Remus’ hands were in Sirius’ hair and their tongues were swirling together and the kisses were long and slow. And Remus was beginning to realise that his love for Sirius was endless, that infinite was the only word that could describe what it meant to be in love with Sirius Black.

“I really don’t think you needed that lesson on flirting, Moons,” Sirius said, pulling away and panting heavily. The feelings of Sirius’ fingers holding his face and how swollen Sirius’ lips looked from kissing was almost too much for Remus.

He smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Sirius’ lips. “I’m just a quick learner. But…” Remus said, his lips turning into a smirk. “I do think I need to learn a thing or two about kissing. Could you teach me?”

Sirius grinned. “Of course,” he said, leaning and brushing his lips against Remus’. “I think we should begin with a practical demonstration, don’t you?”

“Definitely,” Remus whispered before kissing Sirius and beginning his lesson.

And, unsurprisingly, that lesson didn’t end for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> is nude underwear an oxymoron???


End file.
